No Turning Back
by keepcalmnwatchanime
Summary: Ren and Rin Miyashiro are a pair of special girls. Ren was always so cheerful and happy, and then she went to Teiko Middle School for one year. And it changed her forever. Now she's back, but at Seirin with her sister Rin. And both are thirsty for vengeance against Aomine, but for very different reasons.
1. My Name Is

I was on my way to the beach where I had heard Seirin was practicing during the summer. As I approached the glowing sand and the sparkling waters, anticipation started bubbling in my gut. "I can't believe that I'm going to finish my first year of senior high at Seirin!" I spoke softly to myself, trying to calm my nerves. At my old High School, the captain of the basketball team told me that since Seirin would be the best option if I wanted to play. After waiting for some time, my dream was starting to come true, and if the basketball club accepted me into their group… Kyaaa! The thought of it gives me goosebumps, and makes me shivery all over!

As I got closer to the beach, I could see Seirin practicing in the sand. I took a deep breath in to calm myself down, when my older twin sister walked up to me. "Oi, Ren." She looked at me with my amber eyes. "You do know you're not exactly a stranger, right?"

I sighed at her, she was always babying me. "Hey, Rin. What's up?", I asked her in a casual tone, while rolling my eyes at her. Rin smirked at me, "Nothing, just getting my daily dose of meddling in." Her eyes lost their teasing shine and she got serious, "But really, Kagami is my boyfriend. We both sometimes help out with practices. There is absolutely no need for you to be so shy, Ren." Rin was quiet for a few beats, before she broke into another grin. "Unless, you _like_ someone on the team, of course."

I choked on my own spit. "Why the hell would I like someone on the basketball team?! I don't even know any of them, except for Kagami, natch." I huffed back at her, giving her a little sass.

She looked me over, and gave me her mischief-making toothy grin. "That's the little sister I know. Go get'em Tiger." I widened my eyes in surprise, before I broke out into a full smile. "Right." I nodded. "Besides, it's not like anyone from Teiko is on their team. And even if there were, they wouldn't recognize me. I only went there for a year before I transferred to another school."

Rin looked at me, like she wanted to say something. "Um…", she started to say. "What? What is it?" I asked innocently. She looked off to the side before speaking. "Nothing. Have fun." And with that, Rin went down to the beach to go swim.

"Hmmm… Somehow, I felt like she was going to say something about Teiko…" I thought to myself out loud. "Oh well. Guess I'll never know!" I stated simply, shrugging my shoulders. I jogged over to where the Seirin High Basketball team was, stopping about 100 feet from where they were. "Okay, Ren. " I started talking to myself. "You gotta get your act together. Get your game face on, right, NOW!" I felt myself get into what I call my 'Game Mode'. I felt my face twist into a wicked, evil, demonic grin. "This is gonna be _fun_." I said before I started walking towards them again.

"OI!" I shouted over to them. I got the attention of the girl who was with them, not to mention the whole team. The girl looked at me, and sighed. "Back to work,guys. I'll get rid of her." She said, lugging herself towards me like a zombie. My grin faded, and I felt my eye twitching at her response. _Bitches gon' be trippin... Maybe I'll push one…. We'll find out later._ As I thought that to myself, I caught sight of Kagami standing next to a guy with blue hair. I broke out into a half smile. "Hey, Kagami! How are you?" I asked while waving at him.

"Hey, Miya. Where's your sister?" Kagami replied, lifting one arm in greeting.

I pointed at my sister down the beach. "She's playing volleyball with strangers on a beach she's never been to." I dropped my arm back to my side. "So, you know, the usual." I shrugged.

Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain coming from my ear. "YEEOOOWWWW!" I cried, jumping up in the air in pain. At the same time, I felt myself be dragged backwards. "HUH?!" The girl from before had grabbed me by the ear and was tugging me away from the Seirin basketball team. "Hey!? Where are you taking me!? I demand to know!" I hollered, putting up a good fight, kicking and screaming. "I don't know who you are, but as far as I know, you aren't on this team. Therefore, GET OUT!" She yelled at me.

I grit my teeth in frustration. "Look, Lady." I hissed at her after wriggling myself free from her grip, "I am most certainly _not_ in the mood to deal with your shit! I came here to join this team, and I'm _not_ leaving until I have done so!" I snarled with ferocity. "Do you understand?!"

The girl glared daggers at me before responding. "Yeah. But. you're a _girl_! There's no way the league would be okay with you joining! Go make a basketball team for girls." She huffed at me, before starting to walk away.

I grinded my teeth together even more than before. "I can't! They banned me from being part of the Women's League last year! I have a note if you got complaints!" I spoke with a flourish, thrusting the piece of paper that held my fate into her face.

She gave me a look of confusion, and snatched it away from me and looked at it. As she read it, she mumbled what was written on it; "'Miyashiro Ren has been formally dropped from the Women's Basketball League of Japan(and the World) because of hundreds of complaints made by 1,000 persons of her local population.' Wow, that must suck." She said the last part looking back up at me. "Keep reading, it gets better." I responded, jerking my head towards the letter.

She went back to reading it; "'Because she has been banned from the Women's Basketball League, it is too our deepest regrets that according to the agreement we have made, we grant her permission to play in the Men's Basketball League. Signed, The Chairman of the Women's Basketball League & **The Chairman of the Men's Basketball League**.'" She looked at the sheet of paper, and then back to me a few times.

I glowered at her. "Ya know, looking back at it, isn't gonna make me go away!" I shot at her in an annoyingly sing-song way.

She glared bullets at me, "Don't you think I know that!?" The girl snarled, shoving the paper back to me. "I'm just wondering if you're worth my time to look at to join the team." I was a few shots away from killing her.

"Look," I started, trying to reason with her. "Just give me a chance. Make me play against Kagami or something, so I can prove myself to you! I'm good enough to get banned from Women's Basketball. I should be good enough for your stinking team." The girl looked at me strangely, and I realized my faux pas, and tried to correct myself as best as I could. "Um, I mean, the Seirin Basketball Team, which did very well since it's still a new school."

She nodded in agreement. "Damn straight, Girlie." She looked me over a bit more, before she finally nodded and spoke. "Alright. I'll have you play Kagami. I feel like I've seen you before, but

whatever." She walked away, raising one hand in the air in some sort of wave. "Prepare to die!" She snickered as she started jogging off to get Kagami, who had resumed practice after seeing me get dragged off by the ear. "OI! KAGAMI! THERE'S A GIRL WHO WANTS TO PLAY YOU!"

Kagami, being Kagami, looked over with a stupid look on his face and said one of the most simple phrases he could utter; "Huh?". He looked towards the girl who was running at him, and then he looked back at me. "Oh, hey! Miya, what're ya doin'?" He asked as he strolled calmly in my direction.

Just as I opened my mouth to respond, my cell went off; _'She's a Bombshell Blonde, Wired up to detonate!'_ , "Dammit..." I muttered under my breath, searching for my phone in my gym bag that was draped across my shoulder. _'I'm James Bond, Live to die another day! Bombshell Blonde, High explosive dynam-'_. "Hello?" I finally got to my phone, after giving Kagami the 'Hold-on-for-a-sec' gesture. "Who's this?" The person on the other end didn't respond, making me nervous. "Helloooo~?"

" _Hey, this Miyashiro Ren?"_ A calm yet commanding voice wafted from my phone. I cocked an eyebrow. "Yeeesss… This is she…" I replied suspiciously. Immediately, I heard a sigh of relief. " _Thank God. Ren, this is Akashi. Akashi Seijuro. I am the Captain of the Generation of Mira-"_ I cut him off there. "Yeah. I know who you are, Akashi." I sighed while rolling my eyes at him. I then just realized that I never gave any of the Miracles my number. I mean, I went to their school for like, one year. That would be a little too friendly for my tastes. "By the way, Akashi, how did you get my number?" I asked in all sincerity. " _I got it from Atushi, who got it from Shintaro, who got it from Ryota, who got it when he stole your phone that one time at practice."_ I groaned on the inside at what I had just discovered.

"I already knew Mura had my number... Wait! Hold the friggin phone! You're telling me, that basically everyone except Aomine has my phone number, because Kise decided to pick on me randomly?!" I rage-vented into my phone. " _Actually-"_ Akashi started to say before I cut him off, waving my free hand around randomly. "Wait! Don't tell me! The Asshat has my number too!?" The following silence gave me my answer. "GAH!" I tugged at my hair, and violently kicked a pile of sand that was next to me. "THE NEXT TIME I SEE THAT BITCH KISE, I'M GONNA FUCKIN' **KILL** HIM!" I felt that I was drawing attention to myself. "Hang on a sec, Akashi." I spoke calmly, before turning around. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!? WAIT LIKE A FUCKING NORMAL PERSON, KAGAMI!" I exploded at the person who was staring at me strangely. I realized that it wasn't Kagami looking at me(he looked like he was thinking about something.), but the shorter guy with blue hair who had been standing next to him earlier. Now that I'm finally getting a better look at him, he kinda looks a little familiar to me. "Akashi…" I started saying into the phone slightly creeped out, and very cautiously. "You're gonna have to call me back." I didn't even wait to hear his reply. I hang up on him on the spot. Something was telling me that the guy with blue hair deserved my full, undivided, attention.

"Alright Svelte, Pale, & Average. You got my attention." I huffed at him, placing my hands on my hips in an offstandish way. "Now, as I not-so-delicately put it earlier, what do you want?" I questioned him cocking an eyebrow at him, suspicious. The long lost member of the Blue Man Group opened his mouth to speak; "Long time, no see... Remie." He spoke without emotion like a robot, maintaining a freakish amount of eye-contact with me. I tilted my head in confusion. ' _Remie'? How does Snowflake here know the nickname that a friend who looks a_ freakish _amount like him gave me in the past- oh shit. Wait. Hold up._ As I did my internal dialogue, my brain made a connection for the first time after seeing him. Seriously, I may be a genius on the field, but I swear as soon as I step off, I turn into a dense idiot when it comes to observation and attention control/focus.

I forced my face into a cocky smile with cold-blooded eyes. "Right back at ya," I responded with an audible smirk. " **Kuroko.** " Just before the sparks could start flying, Kagami stepped in. "Oi! Kantoku told me that I'm supposed to do a one-on-one with you to see if you are worth her time. She said that if you made one basket, you were in." He looked me over, trying to judge my abilities. His worst mistake. "Honestly, I don't know what you're trying to do, but I can tell it's not going to end well." He got into a defensive position. "Prepare to eat sand!"

I narrowed my eyes at him. There was no way I was gonna let him get away with saying that. "You _wish_ you could be as awesome as me, Kagami." I directed my laser eyes at Kuroko, tossing my bag to the side like trash. "Kuroko, toss me a ball." My eyes switched back to Kagami's. "I'm gonna make this Yankee wish he could move back to America." He nodded and silently shot a basketball towards me, I caught it one-handed without blinking. "Ready?" I asked Kagami, shifting my center of balance so I would be able to take off like lightning.

"Bring it on." He replied, his American bravado unwavering.

I let myself be overcome by my evil side. " _Excellent…_ " I spoke, bringing the ball right in front of me, smacking my left hand into it. And then I started dribbling.

Let me remind you; We are on a BEACH. With SAND. The obvious shock was worn across Kagami's face. But that expression only made my dark side want to terrorize him further. So, I started to show off a little. I did a crossover and drove to the basket with Kagami hot on my heels. I jumped up, as if to take a shot, when Kagami yelled; "Not while I'm playing against you!", and tried to block my shot. My eyes narrowed, and finally for the first time today, my smile reached my eyes. Even if it _was_ an evil one. "Heh. That's adorable." I snickered as I started to lean back, mischief gleaming in my eyes. I was almost parallel to the ground, when I finally took the shot. As I fell backwards, my long dark orange hair covered my amber eyes and the rest of the upper part of my face, leaving my smirking lips and white teeth blazing against my tan complexion.

At the last possible moment, I planted my palms on the ground and did a backflip to prevent my quite possibly premature death. I landed with my left foot in front of my right in a lunge position, with both of my arms stretched at a 135 degree angle. I didn't even have to listen to the gasps to know the ball went in. Kagami strode towards me, raving. "What the hell was that? Where did you learn to do that?! The only people I've seen do that before now were-".

Kuroko appeared next to him and cut him off, finishing the sentence. "Aomine and Kise."

I returned to a normal stance before I responded to their interrogation. "Now that's just rude." I started to say. They both tried to say something, but I raised my left hand to silence them with my right hand on my hip. I lowered my hand as I started speaking again. "Just listen to my reasons before y'all bite my head off." I lifted my left hand, and brought it right next to my left shoulder with my index finger raised. "One; I just did an awesome backflip, and nobody commented on it. Two-".

 _'Tell me baby, If it's wrong,'_ , I was cut off by the sound of my cell ringing from my gym bag. Again.' _To let my hands, Do what they want.'_ , "Shhhhiiiiiiiii..." I trailed off, racing for my bag. ' _Late at night, I pretend we are'_ , "WHY DOES THIS ONLY HAPPEN TO ME?!" I cried out as I dug for my phone in my gym bag, kneeling next to it. _'Dance-Dan-Da-Dance-Dancing in the Dar-'_ , "Hey, Mura. I'm kinda busy right now." I said coolly, right after I flipped open my phone. "Can I call you back later?"

He sounded kinda upset when he answered me. _"Eh? Really? I wanted to take you to see this new candy shop."_ Murasakibara responded in his bored, monotone voice. _"I thought it would have some sweets you might like..."_

I shot straight up onto my knees, my eyes widening in surprise. "Y-You're joking." I managed to choke out after gagging on my tongue for a few seconds. "You want to bring me with you?! What did you do? Who's dying? Who did you kill? Did someone blackmail you?" I bombarded him with questions, suspicious.

 _"No. I didn't do anything. No one is dying. And no one is making do anything against my will. If anyone tried,_ I would **crush** them _."_ He responded semi-intensely.

I found myself forcing laughter. "Hahahaha, that's so like you, Mura!" I exclaimed. "But seriously, why-?" I got cut off for the first time by an actual person today.

 _"Their Coconut Cream Fudge is good, and I thought you would like it since you really like coconuts and candy that have coconut in them..."_ Murasakibara trailed off.

"Aw, really?" I started to gush. "That's so sweet Mura- Hey! GIVE ME BACK MY PHONE!" I yelled at Kuroko in vain, because as soon as I hurled my five-foot-one self at him, Kagami acted as a shield. "Ugh! Kagami, let me go!" He looked at me with boiling eyes. "Calm down. I'll let you go in a minute." I looked back at Kuroko with helpless eyes as he brought my phone to his ear

"Sorry, Murasakibara. Remie is hanging out with the _Seirin Basketball Team_ today. She doesn't have time for you right now." I could have sworn Kuroko's eyes narrowed a bit as he said that last sentence. I could just make out Murasakibara's voice from my cell.

 _Huh. Well that explains why they cut in my conversation. But understanding doesn't help me forgive them._ I thought to myself while hearing him talk.

 _"Eh? Kuroko? Really? Well then, tell Shorty to call me back when she's done. I'll be waiting."_ With that, Murasakibara hung up on Kuroko.

Kuroko shut my phone and turned back to me. "What's with that ringtone you gave him?" He questioned me while tilting his head.

I felt my face heat up. "I-It's nothing!" I stammered as I snatched my phone away from him. "A-Anyways, if you're gonna judge ringtones, you should hear the one Kagami gave my sister!" I blurted, desperate to get the topic off of me.

 _'You're just an animal that I know I'm yours, So rip my clothes off!'_.

"Speak of the devil. Perfect timing, sis." I breathed in awe.

 _'And it's like ooouh, ouh! And then we ooouh, ouh! Just come inside my cage, You Bad Dog!'_. "Dammit. This is awkward." Kagami muttered, on the phone hunt. _'You're just an animal that I caught. You know I'm yours, So rip my clothes off! And it's like ooouh, ouh! And then we ooouh, ou-'_.

"What's wrong, Rin...?" Kagami greeted my sister with. He paused for a minute, quiet as a mouse, waiting for her response. "Wha?! Seriously!?" At that moment, he glanced over his shoulder at me like a predator. I smiled back at him, even though I felt a bead of sweat trickling down my back. Kagami the Grim Reaper turned back to his conversation. "W-Well, it's not like I'm upset to hear your voice... Yeah, see you later... Me too, bye."

As the reaper snapped his phone shut, he turned his wrath towards me. "REN!?" I giggled and coughed into my hand. "Ahem," I cleared my throat. "Yeeess~?" My smile was as stiff as a tree. "Rin said, 'My twin-sense told me to call you.'. YOU'RE HER TWIN! WHAT DID YOU DO?!".

Closing my eyes and scratching the back of my neck, I started giggling in fear again. "Hehehe… Um… Well…" I stopped moving and snapped my eyes open. "BYE!" I called, snatching my gym bag and racing off as if my life depended on it. Which it did.

I heard Kagami's teeth grinding and heavy footsteps behind me. "GET BACK HERE, IDIOT!" I snickered at him like a mad man before making eye contact.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" I cackled over my shoulder before speeding up. "THE TEIKO TRACK & FIELD TEAM DIDN'T MISS ME FOR NOTHING!"

I'm actually better at running for long distances than I am at basketball. I've been running since I could walk. My REAL parents were total health nuts. But my adoptive parents are even worse. In the summer, we go out for a morning jog at 6 am, go on an afternoon run at noon, and take a 'nice' evening jog. During the school year, we do our summer regime on weekends and holidays, but on days we have school we have to go through an obstacle course in the morning like we're in Spy Kids. I swear, they enjoy slowly killing my sister and me. But thanks to that, we've had an abnormally high metabolism since we were 9.

As I was off in La La Land, appreciating the fact that my adoptive parents were on a cruise, I didn't pay attention to where I was going.

 _ **CRASH!**_

So I ran smack-dab into one of the Seirin players and we went down like Jack and Jill. I felt my face heat up a bit, and I went back to "normal". "I-I'm so sorry!" I couldn't even bring myself to look at the guy I hit. "It's alright. Don't worry so much about it. But, could you at least let me up?" The guy asked.

My eyes bugged open as I shot to my feet like a rocket. I hadn't been chest-to-chest with the guy, but I still had had him caged. I scurried away from him, but got trapped by the girl from before. "Noooo~! Don't take me baaaaack~!" I whimpered, feeling myself being dragged by the back of my midnight tank top. "I'll die! Kagami's still after me!" The girl snorted at me.

"Yes, I'm sure he is. Because Kuroko totally didn't stop him." She replied using sarcasm, not looking back at me. "By the way, my name is Aida Riko. I'm the coach of Seirin's Basketball Team, and the guy you bowled down is the captain; Hyuga Junpei."

Said man approached us as she dragged me to him. "Oi, Hyuga." Riko let me go as she spoke to Hyuga. "We have a new member. This is… Oh, I forgot it. What's your na- Huh? Where'd she go?" Riko scanned the area to find me crouched and shaking like a small rodent behind Kuroko's legs.

"Have Mercy, Have Mercy, Have Mercy…" I repeatedly squeaked in my squirrel-like state as I sensed Riko approaching. I suddenly felt a hand on my head. "HAVE MERCY!" I yelped going up like a firework.

"Remie, you'll be okay." I heard Kuroko's voice, and I realized he was the one who placed his hand on my head. Once again, I felt a hand stroking my head, calming the waves of my fear.

I let the emotions that were flowing in me swim around a bit, before catching one at random and reacting. Anger flashed through my eyes like lightning prior to my lashing out at Kuroko. "Kuroko, you almost killed me." I spoke with an uncanny amount of calmness, taking a page from Akashi's book. "Did you know what you were doing?" I finished my reign of terror with a closed-eye smile "Hmmm?" The final blow.

His hand jumped off my head, and I opened my eyes to find him in the 'I surrender' pose. "Um, n-no!" Kuroko began to stutter. "I-I mean, I knew what I was doing, but I-I didn't mean to scare you!"

I dropped the act. My eyes went dull, transforming into a color like rusty pennies. My face became shadows, and my eyebrows flatlined. My mouth shaped into a stern pucker, as if I had seen something and disapproved of it. "Kuroko. No one is allowed to touch me. _Ever_. Do you understand?" I stood up and brushed the sand from my knees as I realized I forgot to clear something up. "And I wasn't scared!" I looked up at him and folded my arms across my chest. "We clear?"

Kuroko dropped his arms and sighed. He looked up at me with gratefulness in his eyes as he smiled a cutesy smile that made chills run down my spine. "Crystal." He spoke in a voice like cotton candy.

It pissed me off.

"What are you smiling at, Snowflake?!" I burst at Kuroko, not quite sure how to react in situations like these. Kuroko stared at me blankly. "You, of course." He replied bluntly. That comment made my face turn red, and I freaked out.

"GOD! HOW CAN YOU SAY EMBARRASSING THINGS LIKE THAT, KUROKO!?" I gasped, flapping my arms rapidly like a humming bird. "JEEZ! If this is how you normally act, I can see how Momoi likes you!" I had stopped acting like a bird and hugged my arms to my chest. Uck. Whenever people get sugary sweet like that, it makes my skin crawl and I taste throw-up in my mouth. Rin says I kinda act like that with Murasakibara, but I choose not to believe her. It makes my life easier.

"Did you forget about your coach?" I heard Riko right behind me, as she sunk her talons into my shoulders.

I paled and jumped, turning around begging for my life. "Have Mercy!" I repeatedly cried, bowing like a maniac. In the middle of my beseeching, a hand got in the way of my bowing. It smacked against my forehead, causing me to lose my rhythm and land almost flat on my back. I looked up, and saw that the hand was connected to the guy I had ran over earlier. I mean, the Captain of the Basketball Team; Hyuga Junpei.

"As much as I enjoy seeing someone who shows their Seniors respect," Hyuga started to convey. "I think you need to introduce yourself right now. Besides, I said it was alright earlier. Now, let's get to know our new teammate, shall we?" He looked pointedly at me as the rest of the team gathered around so I was in the center.

I nodded, and took a deep breath in. "Okay. My name is…".


	2. The Greeting

"I think you need to introduce yourself right now. Besides, I said it was alright earlier. Now, let's get to know our new teammate, shall we?" Hyuga looked pointedly at me as the rest of the team gathered around so I was in the center.

I nodded, and took a deep breath in. "Okay. My name is Miyashiro Ren. I live with my adoptive family and my twin sister. I'm 15 years old." I thought I was done, but Hyuga didn't seem to think so.

"And?" He pressed me further. "What about your academic career?"

I gave him my 'go die' face at intensity level 3. _Seriously? He's gonna make me bring up_ that _?! I hate this guy already…_ I thought quietly to myself. I let out a sigh of compliance. "I started school a year late when I was little because my birthday is April 4th, but I managed to skip my first year of middle school anyways. I went to Teiko middle school for my second year, and then I went to a private school for my third." I took another deep breath in before continuing. "I went to a really good high school in Kyoto on a scholarship before I transferred here. I transferred to Seirin because they wouldn't let me join their basketball team. The Captain told me since you're a new school, my likelihood of being able to play on your team was higher. Am I done now?" I asked Hyuga to see if he was satisfied with my answer.

"Almost." He said. "These are your new teammates; You already know myself, Kuroko, and Kagami. These are the rest. Introduce yourselves!" Hyuga shouted at them.

A tall guy with brown hair stepped forward."I'm Kiyoshi Teppei, a second year. It's nice to meet you." He finished while smiling.

Next, a shorter guy with black hair and eagle-like eyes took a step forward. "My name is Izuki Shun. I'm also a second year."

The pair next to him also came closer, although one seemed more hyper than the other. The first one was taller and had longer black hair, the second one was shorter with spiky brown hair and looked like the human version of Nyan Cat. The first guy gave me a slight smile and a tiny nod, the other one "translated" for him.

At least that's what I think he did.

"He said; 'I'm Mitobe Rinnosuke. It's very nice to meet you, Miyashiro.'. And I'm Koganei Shinji, but you can call me Koga!" The guy with brown hair gave me a thumbs up and winked. "We're second years too!".

I felt my face change into an expression in between a smile and a grimace. "Thank you, Koga. Nice to meet you as well, Mitobe.".

The guy next to Koga gave me a small wave. "Hi! My name is Tsuchida Satoshi." He scratched his short spiky black hair with one finger. "It's nice to meet you.".

The next three guys that caught my attention looked the same age as me, Kagami, and Kuroko. The guy on the left started to say something."U-Um… H-Hi…" He mumbled so quietly, and I couldn't hear him.

"Huh? Whatcha say?" I leaned in closer so I could hear him better. But it totally backfired, cuz he freaked out and hid behind the other two. "Um, I'm not _that_ intimidating…" I muttered, a bit of sweat rolling down my cheek.

The one who was in the middle started to laugh a little. "Ah, don't worry about it. That's just Furi's way of saying 'Hi'."

I cocked my head to the side. "Well, that's fine 'n all, but who are you three?" I asked.

"Oh, sorry." The laughing guy stopped, and took a deep breath. "Okay. I'm Kawahara Koichi. The guy next to me is Fukuda Hiroshi. And the guy hiding behind us is Furihata Koki, we like to call him Furi. Don't worry, he won't stay afraid of you forever."

Since we were done with the whole intro thing, Hyuga looked at me and pushed his glasses back up on his nose. "Get to know them well.".

"I'll try." I replied bowing my head to them. "It's a pleasure to know you all.". After I said that my phone rang.

 _Again_.

Seriously, I need to put that thing on silent or something.

 _'She's a Bombshell Blonde, Wired up to detonate! I'm James Bond, Live to die another da-!'_ I got to it quicker this time. "Hello?"

" _You hung up on me."_ I could feel waves of anger rolling off my phone. "O-Oh, _h-hey_ Akashi~..." I forced myself to sound cheerful, even though I was shaking like a frightened rodent again. I exited the circle, and turned my back to the group so my conversation could be a tiny bit more private. "S-Sorry about that… I saw something that piqued my interest, and startled me at the same time. I didn't want to have to share attention between you and that thing. So I thought it would be better if you called me back, since I don't have your number…" I sensed the waves stopping but I thought I smelled fire.

" _Something_ piqued _your interest? Ren, when I call you, I expect that you pay attention."_ Akashi started berating me.

Ah, I knew I smelled fire.

The fire of his _anger_!

"Yes, I know, Akashi. That's why I told you to call me back, so I would be able to give you my full attention." I tried to soothe the savage beast. "That, and I don't have your number in my phone. Could you text it to me later?"

 _"Don't change the subject."_ He persisted. " _I need to meet with you later about our arrangement. Atushi told me about your date, so I'll pick you up after that. Understood?"_.

I froze up. "Okay; 1) It's not a date. 2) How'd you find out? 3) It's really slutty to hang out with one guy just to go straight to another. And 4) _It's not a friggin date._ We didn't even confirm anything!".

" _Atushi told me, no further details. And if you think it's slutty, I apologize but I really must speak with you. Also, the more you protest that it's not a date, the more suspicious it becomes."_

"Akashi, I am _not_ in the mood to deal with anyone's sass right now. Much less, _yours_. Which comes with a royal sting, I may add."

" _No, you may not."_ Akashi was quiet for a minute before continuing. " _By the way, when_ is _your date with Atushi?"_

"IT'S NOT A DATE, AKASHI!" I hollered at him, registering he asked me something as I yell that. "Oh. Um, I don't know. Should I?"

" _Idiot."_ He sighed at me. " _Weren't you supposed to call him?"_.

"How should _I_ know?!"

" _Didn't Tetsuya tell yo-? Oh."_

"'Oh.' What?" I wanted to know.

" _Nothing."_

"Hold up. How'd you even know that?"

"… _I have to go. Atushi will text me, don't worry about it. And as soon as I hang up I'll text your my number. Good bye, Ren."_

I let out a puff of air. _Even if his orders are absolute, he's still human, and he still has a heart._ I thought fondly. _I'm glad that part of him hasn't totally changed._

" _Ren? Are you there?"_ Akashi wondered, since I didn't respond to his good bye.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm still here Akashi. But I'm going now, okay? Bye." I said before hanging up. When I turned around to look at everyone again, Hyuga looked angry.

"Look, you!" He raged, walking towards me. "I don't know how things worked at your old school, but here at Seirin we _do not_ talk on our phones when we are speaking to our Seniors!" He grabbed me by my shoulders, shaking me. "Do you hear me?!".

I brushed his hands off and stared him defiantly in the eyes. "I get it. I'll go to the bathroom when I get a call." I walked past him, finishing my statement as I went. "And, you must've missed the memo." I narrowed my eyes, stopped, still not looking his way. " _No one touches me_. I don't care _who_ it is. Other than that, we have no problems." I shifted a little to look at Hyuga. "You don't want to provoke it.".

He looked at me with his eyes shaking in disbelief.

 _He probably didn't think that I would go against the Captain's Will… Unfortunately,_ she _couldn't care less._

"What don't I want to provoke?" Hyuga asked me, his voice dripping with hatred.

I answered with another evil smile gracing my arrogant face. "My game mode.". I shrugged it off. "But none of you need to worry about it. If we're lucky, you won't have to deal with her.".

"Guys! We're going to the indoor court!" Coach shouted at us, breaking up the commotion. "Chop Chop! Hustle it!" She started cycling her arm in a circle, signalling them to run. I was about to take off, when Coach called out to me. "Miyashiro.".

I looked at her over my shoulder. "Eh? What is it? Wasn't I supposed to rush off with 'em?" I asked, sauntering over to her.

"Take off your shirt." Riko looked serious when she said that.

I looked at her like she lit her own hair on fire. "You gotta be shitting me.". I felt daggers start to pierce my skin.

"Are you questioning your coach?!".

"Yes." I replied with a straight face.

Riko let out a huff of air, crossing her arms. "Just do it."

I let out a groan of misfortune, complying to do what she told me, complaining the whole time. "Fuck.. this shit… you bitch… ". After I finished stripping, I waited for her to tell me I could put my shirt back on. I felt her eyes investigating every visible part of my body, and I heard her breath hitch twice. I grit my teeth. "Are you some kind of perv, or something?". I asked, totally out of my comfort zone. "I mean, you're looking me over like I'm some piece of meat.".

"I'm checking your muscles to see how well you've trained them. Your forearm muscles and calf muscles are pretty well-trained compared to the rest of them.". Riko commented, still surveying.

"Now _that's_ offensive! I have a four pack too! Look, see?" I pouted, pointing at my abs.

She rolled her eyes, looking over my muscles almost skeptically. After about 5 more minutes, she lifted her eyes back to mine. "Okay, get dressed again.". I breathed a sigh of relief.

"It's about time! ACHOO!" I suddenly sneezed. A vein grew on my forehead. "IF I CATCH A COLD, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!".

"It was only one sneeze." Riko shrugged. "Someone was probably talking about you. C'mon, let's go inside."

~~~~~~~~~~~~At That Moment~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A pair of high school students were walking along the sidewalk in perfect sync, they were both pretty tall, one more-so than the other. The shorter one had his hands in the pockets of his jacket, while the taller one was holding a plastic grocery bag with one hand. He was digging in it with the other hand, muttering about not being able to find his Maiu-bo.

After a bit longer, he found the said snack, opened it, and took a bite out of it. A small sigh of dissatisfaction came from his mouth, like the soft hiss of carbonation slowly leaking from a pop bottle.

"Hm? What's wrong?" His friend asked him, head tilting in concern. "Don't like the flavor?".

"Mmm… No… It's not that…" The skyscraper shook his head.

"Well, then. What is it, Atushi?"

"It's just… Do you know why Shorty hasn't called me back?" The purple-haired giant asked his companion in a monotone voice.

"How should I know what goes on in your romantic relations, Atushi?" The companion responded, his long dark hair swaying slightly in the outside breeze. "Besides, I barely know her personality. It would be pretty hard for me to draw a conclusion.".

Murasakibara hummed in a slightly disappointed tone, taking another bite of the Maiu-bo. He stopped walking and stared up at the evening sky. His friend however, didn't take notice until he called out to him. "Oi, Muro?".

A few feet ahead, Himuro turned around to look at Murasakibara. "What is it this time?" He sighed in exasperation.

"Do you think it'll rain tonight?" Murasakibara asked, still looking up at the sky. Himuro looked up, to see the clouds start to become more condensed, turning slightly more gray than they were previously.

Himuro shrugged. "Meh. I dunno. It depends on whether the sun will show her pretty face or not.".

 _Bzzzt._

 _Bzzzt._

 _Bzzzt._

"Hm?" Himuro put his hand on the pocket of his jeans, feeling his cell through the fabric. "It's not my phone. Atushi, check your phone.".

"Kay…" Holding his Maiu-bo with his mouth like he was smoking, he grabbed his phone from the pocket of his jacket. Flipping open the phone, he saw he had a text from Ren. All of a sudden, Himuro was leaning on his shoulder.

"Oh? No wonder your reaction was so weird. You got a text from Little Miss Sunshine herself."

"Shut up." Murasakibara muttered, opening the text.

 _ **Sender:**_ _Miyashiro (Shorty) Ren_

 _ **Subject:**_ _Hi!_

' _Hey, Muratu!_

 _Sorry I wasn't able to get to you earlier. I was_

 _joining Seirin's Basketball team. Isn't it funny?_

 _I'm with Kuroko again! I really doubt that we_

 _could beat your awesome D-FENCE(see_

 _what I did there?;) ) though! Well, I can't sell_

 _myself(or Kuroko for that matter) too short. I_

AM _the Queen of Ball Handling after all :D!_

 _Anyways, the real reason I'm texting you is_

 _Coach & Captain won't let me make calls_

 _during practice. Boo :'( ! And we still have to_

 _set a day and time for our "date"(that's what_

 _Akashi called it, not me). Akashi's_ really

 _breathing down my back about this, cuz he_

 _plans on talking with me as soon as we finish._

 _Oh Lord, this text is taking FOREVER! Kay,_

 _gotta go! Call/Text me back! BYE~!'_

"Okay, first of all." Himuro started. "Who the fuck is 'Muratu'?".

"Her nickname for me is 'Muratu'. She switches between that and 'Mura'.".

"Second of all; Aren't you going to answer back?".

"Not while you're here." Murasakibara drawled, closing his phone.

"Fine." Himuro replied, starting to walk again. "Let's go, Atushi.".

"Kay… Coming…" He said sluggishly, quickly catching up to Himuro with his long legs.


	3. Memories

~~~~~~~~~~~Back to Ren; A Few Minutes Prior~~~~~~~~~

"Aaaaannndddd, SEND!" I giggled, scooting off the bench I was sitting on in the corner of the gym. I trotted over to where my bag was and kneeled next to it to put my phone back in it's special compartment, humming the whole time. As I zipped it up, a pair of legs stepped into my line of vision. I looked up to see… My face. Actually the mirror image of it, I think my beauty mark is on the left side of my face. I closed my eyes in a smile, lunging at her. My arms stretched out for a hug. "Rin~!" I mewled in total happiness.

 _BISHBANG_ _ **CRASH!**_

The last thing I remember was Rin sucker-punching me in the face, and somehow I landed upside-down against the basketball container… On the other side of the basketball court. "The _fuck_ , Ren!?" She yelped at me, angry veins preparing to pop out of her head.

I got up like nothing happened, mewling in joy once more. "Rin~!". I was skipping towards her. I never learn. "...!".

Yep. I got punched in the gut this time, and collapsed from the impact as soon as she took her fist away from my stomach. "The fuck are you doing?". Rin questioned me, her eyes laced with concern.

But, _I never learn_.

This time I got up like a zombie, staggering the whole time. "Riiiiiinnnnn~..." I groaned, dragging my right foot, and my arms reaching forward. And I somehow landed flat on my face(later I was informed that she karate-chopped my head.).

"What the hell?! Calm. The fuck. _Down_." I heard her freaked out voice chastising the back of my head. After a few minutes of me not moving, she seemed satisfied, and started to walk away. "Huh? The hell? Why is my foot so heavy..? Holy Motherfucker!".

She looked down, and saw I was clinging to her left ankle with both of my arms. I looked up at her with sunken eyes. Rin let out a sigh, and continued walking, dragging me along with her. "Rin… Why you no love me? Rin…" I repeated with every step she took with the leg I was attached to.

"Contrary to popular belief" Rin quickly glanced down at me before continuing, "I do love you, Ren. But this is seriously not like you. What's wrong? Did Candy Man proclaim his love for you, or something?".

I ignored her question completely, and decided to keep silent..

"Ren, why are you so heavy?" Rin sighed, changing the subject, realizing she wouldn't be able to get anything out of me while other people were still around.

"Meanie. We weigh the same.".

"No, we don't. You're, like, 3 lbs heavier than I am.".

"Oh, that… Um… I dunno… OUCH!". I heard Rin snarl just a tiny bit in her throat, probably at the person who just kicked me

"Well, if it isn't Ami himself, in the flesh. How are you today?" Sugary-sweet poison flowed from Rin's lips like honey, if you didn't know how evil she could be, you would think she was actually nice. Then she reached down, and kindly, yet firmly, removed my hands from her ankle, and pulled me up to stand next to her. Her arms wrapping around my waist so naturally, it was as if it was her second nature. She twisted her body to look at the guy who kicked me, and placed her head on my shoulder. "What can we do for you today?". The poison was still dripping from her mouth as she smiled.

My sister is a master in the legendary art of Bitch-craft.

Hyuga ignored her, and scowled at me. "Miyashiro, quit goofing off. You were supposed to be observing practice so you know how we run things here. Now, Coach wants to talk to you. Remember that you're going to be joining practice starting tomorrow morning. Prepare yourself.".

"Yessir..." I muttered. Rin draped her right arm across my shoulders, putting some extra weight on me. She also gently placed her left hand on my left shoulder, allowing her to get her face closer to my ear.

"Good luck with Anger-Management-Issues and Flat-is-Justice." Rin spoke softly, so only I could hear her. "I also expect to hear why you were acting like the Sugar Plum Zombie on LSD later. 'Kay?". As if we rehearsed it, our heads turned at the same time, so now I was the one facing her ear.

"Got it. We'll talk before bed." I murmured into her ear. I saw her mouth turn into a relieved smile. She must've been really worried about me.

Her weight was lifted from my shoulder as she went back to her mat. Before she left, she shot a dazzling smile at me, and said; "See ya, little sister!" in a cheerful tone. As I stared at her sauntering back, I grimaced.

 _The way she said "little sister" kinda reminds me of the way Souta calls me little sister. I don't like it._

My head dropped. "God, why have you forsaken me?". I murmured to the ground. I spun on a dime to face Hyuga. "So, what did Coach want to talk to me about? She already checked over my muscles, what else does she want?". I really couldn't think of anything else that I would want to talk to her about. But that leaves things I would rather not talk to anyone about, especially Kuroko, Kagami, and my sister. Although, Rin would probably drag it out of me anyways. She's really relentless like that.

"For starters; what school you came from, and what made you leave Teiko." Hyuga started, walking into my personal bubble. It seems he must really not like me, cause he likes to invade my space. A _lot_.

"Woah. Hold up." I stopped him, holding my right hand up like a stop sign. "Back the fuck up, before you _get_ fucked up.". I imagined stabbing him to death with the eye daggers I was glaring at him.

It amused me.

"I know that it's weird for a girl to join a guy's basketball team, but could you stop trying to find some reason to hate me? It's messed up, dude. You need to calm the fuck down, or you'll die from anxiety with that stick up your butt hole. Furthermore, my own _sister_ doesn't know why I left Teiko. So why, in the hell, should I tell _you_?" I walked around him, brushing him off with a slight wave. "Later, Hater.".

 _Damn… He's getting close… If I tell them what school I went to before I transferred…_ I thought as I walked away from Hyuga. _No. Don't even think about it. I hope Murasakibara replies soon… I really need to talk to Akashi, face-to-face._

I sauntered over to coach, flaunting some of my badass swag. Riko was watching the guys play, obviously making mental notes as she did so. "What did you need me for, Coach?". I spoke as soon as I reached her.

"Hm? What do you mean?". Riko responded, not even taking her eyes away from the game.

"Hyuga said you wanted to talk to me about something.". I persisted.

"Oh yeah, that. Is that your hair's natural color?" She seemed to remember, her voice not holding any personal interest though.

"Nah, I dyed it. People couldn't tell me and Rin apart, so I dyed mine orange and she kept her hair short while I grew mine out." I reminisced, while watching the guys play basketball. "That was back at Teiko though… I grew to like my hair better when it's orange, so I try to keep it that way, but it also looks really cool half brown and half orange. I just had it dyed again about a week ago, so y'all won't get to see my hair like that for awhile." I smiled slightly to myself, watching Kuroko play. _I remember the first time I met them… Well, most of them…_

.

.

.

 _ **Teiko Middle School; 2 years prior:**_

" _Eh? Basketball?"._

 _It was the first day of the new school year. I was walking side by side with my identical twin, Rin, in one of those weird open air hallways that connect different school buildings together. School had just finished for the day. I had actually been expecting it to be a lot harder since I skipped my first year, but I understood almost all of my classes easily. And to top it off, we were in the same classroom. With us being identical(and our desks being conveniently right next to each other), our teachers had a hard time telling us apart. It was hilarious, watching them struggle to tell whom from whom._

 _I loved it._

 _Anyways, I was pestering Rin about what she was going to do after school, when she told me she was helping out the basketball team. "But, there's no girl's team. Are you starting one?!" My eyes lit up, and I started yanking on her arm, jumping up and down. "Let me join! Let me join! Let. Me. JOIN!"._

 _She slipped her arm out of my grasp, and looked at me coldly. "Idiot. I'm not starting a basketball team for girls. I'm helping out the guys' basketball team, like Slutty is. Besides, if I was going to join any type of team, it would be the cheerleaders. That is totally up my alley.". Rin started walking away from me quickly. "If you want to help out, I'm sure Akashi would be fine with it. He always wanted to meet you." She tossed over her shoulder._

" _Wha? Wait for me! Rin!" I raced down the hallway after her, my twin tails bobbing up and down. "Why are you acting like a kuudere? Wait up!"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _When I finally caught up to my sister, we had arrived at Teiko's gym, and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. "Waaah!" I could feel my eyes sparkling in astonishment. "So cool!". Everything in the gym was high-quality, like they took pride in their basketball program and the students participating in it. Not that I was complaining. The only other gyms that I saw that had a lot of investment in it was the one at our oldest brother's college, and where he practices with his teammates. "Rin, you help out here!?". I looked at my sister with my awestruck face._

 _Rin's mouth curved into a prideful little smirk. "Yep, I started last year with Slutty. I wonder where she is… Oh! Hey, there's Akashi!". I looked over to where Rin was looking at, and I saw a guy with red hair with a cool, calm, and collected look on his face, mixed with a little bit of "I'm the boss" attitude._

 _In other words, he was really cool._

" _I'll drag him over so I can introduce you two!" Rin's smirk grew a little bit bigger as she said that, and then she dashed off over to him._

" _Wait. What!? Rin! Don't leave me alone here!" I cried after her, but she didn't come back. I sat down where I was standing, hugged my knees to my chest, and placed my face on my knees. I knew she was trying to help me out, but I hate being left by myself. Specifically, in new places. "I hate people." I muttered, talking to myself. "They're mean, selfish, and they always pick on me."._

" _Oi, Rin! What're ya doing there?" A voice I didn't know called out somewhere near me in a friendly tone. It didn't register that he might be talking to me, so I kept my head tucked into my knees. Then I heard some footsteps, and someone tapped me on the head. "Rin? Are you sleeping?"._

 _I lifted my head, and was greeted by a strange sight, so I voiced my curiosity. "Huh? Who are you?". I had found myself looking at a relatively tall guy. He had dark hair, that I think was blueish black, but I'm not sure. He also had fairly tanned skin._

" _Huh? Don't you remember? It's me!" The tall, dark stranger gave me his hand in a silent offer of help up. I accepted it just as silently._

" _Umm…I'm not-." Before I could say anything more, Rin came back with the red-haired guy in tow._

" _Ren, I'm back! This is Akashi Seijur- Oh. Aomine. Hi." She placed her hands on her hips. "What do you want now?"._

" _Wait. There're_ two _Rins'?! What the hell is going on here!" The tan guy, whose name I guess is 'Aomine', threw his hands up in the air, you could easily tell that he was very confused._

" _Aomine. Akashi. This is my identical twin, Ren." Rin started the introductions before this Aomine guy completely lost it. "Ren, this is Akashi Seijuro, and Aomine Daiki. Akashi is the basketball team's captain. Aomine is the team's ace. They're both starters."_

 _I nodded in comprehension. "H-Hi. I'm Miyashiro Ren, Miyashiro Rin's younger twin sister." I gave the two guys a short bow. "It's very nice to meet you, Akashi, Aomine."._

 _Akashi smiled at me, making my heart flutter a bit in the process, though I don't know why. "It's nice to meet you as well, Ren. Rin has told me much about you. She told me you enjoy playing basketball, is that true?". As he looked directly at me, I only sensed a small amount of curiosity. I could tell that he was just trying to be polite._

" _Yes, it's very true. I love basketball. It's one of my hobbies." I replied just as enthusiastically._ Two can play at this game, muthafucka. _I thought to myself as I responded._

" _Hmm…" Akashi hummed a bit, seemingly deep in thought. "Interesting…". Seeing as Akashi was finished talking for now, Aomine butted in._

" _You like to play basketball!" Aomine said excitedly. It was more of an announcement than a question. "Could I play against you sometime? I'm always looking for good opponents!" As He asks this, the distance between my face and his closed rapidly. And just as quickly, his body was forced back._

 _I glanced over to my left, and saw that Rin had pushed him back. She let out a sigh, and wrapped her arm around my waist, almost possessively, pulling me next to her so our hips were touching. I realized what she was doing, so to take it up a notch, I draped my arm across her shoulders. "Do that again, and you will end up on the hitlist of the Miyashiro Household, Aomine. Not only will_ I _be after your head, but at least 4 out of our 5 older brothers will be too." Rin smiled sweetly at him, batting her eyelashes. "Now, if we're done with introductions-"._

" _Eh? Kuroko, do you see two Miyashiros', or is it just me?" A new voice suddenly appeared from behind us. I caught Rin mouthing the words 'Fuck my life.'._

" _Murasakibara, I see them too." A softer voice than the one before replied. "Didn't Miyashiro mention having a twin?"._

" _Ren, we turn around so I can properly introduce you to them." Rin spoke through clenched teeth. We separated from each, and turned around in opposite directions at the same time._

" _Mmmm…" The really tall one with shaggy purple hair muttered, munching on a Maiu-bo, hummed. "It's like there's a mirror. But I think the twin tails make her look cuter.". The shorter one with blue hair next to him nodded silently._

" _Murasakibara. Kuroko. This is my identical twin, Ren. Ren, this is Murasakibara Atushi, and Kuroko Tetsuya. Murasakibara's the starting center for the basketball team, and Kuroko's the sixth man." After Rin made the basic introduction, I decided to introduce myself to them personally._

 _"Hello. My name is Miyashiro Ren. It's a pleasure to meet you two." I smiled a little, nodding my head to both of them individually. Then I focused my attention to Murasakibara. "Is this your natural hair color? It looks just like Big Brother Kokei's hair..." I reached up in an attempt to touch his hair, but when I got close, he slapped my hand away with the back of his._

 _"Don't touch my hair." Murasakibara spoke that simple sentence with the Maiu-bo hanging from his mouth like a lollipop. I smiled, and brought my hand back down. I ended up closing my hand near my mouth, and giggling into it. I couldn't help it! He was just too cute~!_

 _And then the guy with blue hair- Kuroko?- cut in. "Excuse me, but I overheard Aomine saying you liked to play basketball on our way over here. What's your favorite thing about it?". He asked me, eyes honestly curious. When I looked back to Murasakibara, Aomine, and Akashi, they all looked relatively interested as well._

 _I let out a little smile, with my eyes closed._ Well, if they all really want to know so badly… I guess I have no other choice but to tell them… _I contemplated inwardly, deciding that I would tell them honestly._

" _Well… I like the feeling I get when I make a basket, but I also like it when the team works together and won't let anyone opposing them score. But my favorite thing… Is probably that basketball's something I have in common with Big Brother Katai." I answered perfectly honest. I don't think that they will approve of liking basketball out of sentimental value, but it's the truth. Also it was either that, or winning. And I didn't plan on making myself look like a total dirtbag today._

 _As I looked at their faces, trying to see how they reacted to my response. I could only see mild satisfaction on them. It seems like my answer was able to please all of them. Go me!_

 _Rin clapped to get the attention back on her. "Anyways, are Kise and Midorima here?". She asked, turning to Akashi. "It would be easier to get all the main introductions done with right off the bat."._

" _Kise has a photo shoot today, and Midorima's over there shooting threes." Akashi replied, matter-of-factly, pointing to a lone guy with green hair. The guy was shooting threes, but something was odd about him, and I just couldn't put my finger on it._ Is it his form..? _I thought, tilting my head to the side, trying to get a better angle to look at him from._ No… His form is flawless… Is it his accuracy that's freaking me out..? No… That's not it either… What is it?! _Rin's voice broke my thoughts._

" _Great. Way to fuck up, Kise! God damn, boy. Ren, I'll introduce you to Midorima later today, okay? But for now… Where's Haizaki?" Rin asked apprehensively. I could tell that she didn't like this Haizaki guy, although I didn't know why. I never even heard this guy's name from her before._

" _Right behind you, babe." A guy with white hair and ear cuffs on his ear lobes wrapped his arms around my sister from behind._ I can see why she doesn't like him. _I thought to myself, marking this guy onto the Miyashiro Household's hitlist._

" _Ren, this is Haizaki Shougo. He's also a starter like Murasakibara, Aomine, and Akashi. Haizaki, this is my twin sister, Ren. Now, Haizaki, would you please let me go?" Rin spoke through grit teeth, glaring at him out of the corner of her eye._

" _Aw. But I like to hug you. You're so huggable." Haizaki smirked, squeezing her tighter. "And didn't I tell you to call me 'Shougo'?". The scene that was before my eyes made me want to puke. This guy reminds me too much of Souta, and not the good parts of Souta either. All the other guys that I had met were just onlooking, like this was a typical basketball practice at Teiko Middle School. When all of a sudden, one voice spoke out._

" _Haizaki.". I heard someone say, but the guy turned to look at me._ Oh crap, did _I_ say that?! _I internally panicked. "Let my sister go,_ now _."._ Dang. When did I turn into such a badass?

" _Eh?" Haizaki smirked. "What do I get instead?"._

" _You get to play me one-on-one. Be honored. I don't let just anyone play against me." I felt my lips move, but it wasn't me speaking. I had no control of my body anymore. Little did I know, after saying that, I piqued Akashi's interest in me and what I might be able to do._

 _Haizaki's smirk grew even more, so that even his teeth showed. "You're on. You might have a few moves that I could use…"._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _A few minutes later, Rin and Akashi had convinced the coach to let us battle it out on one of the courts in the gym. And since it was me, a nobody, against Haizaki, a first stringer, a lot of the players from the 3rd string were watching us. Rin and Akashi were acting as supervisors, and the other so-called 'prodigies' were given the rest of practice off to watch this._

 _Akashi stood at center court, a basketball tucked under his arm. "Listen up! This is a full-court, one-on-one, first to 21 points, match. I don't want to see any blood, but that doesn't mean I want you guys to go easy on each other either. As she is the challenger, Ren will start out on defense. Haizaki, you're offense." After he said that, he tossed the ball over to Haizaki. "Rules are the same as any normal basketball game, now shake hands.". As our hands came together for the handshake, Haizaki opened his mouth._

" _Don't cry too hard when I beat you, Girly." He smirked, trying to psych me out._

" _Don't underestimate me, just cuz I'm a girl, old man." I replied, just as bitchy, poking fun at his white hair. I looked him over carefully._ This guy said that I might have some moves he can use… Can he copy me? _My eyes narrowed, and our handshake ended._ If he can copy me, that would be a problem. I'm just gonna have to move faster than he can copy. _I resolved myself to that decision as I jogged over to my side of the court. I bent over, and placed my hands on my knees. As I waited for him to come to me, I let out a puff of air that blew my bangs off my forehead for a second._

 _And then, he started dribbling towards me at a leisurely rate. I pursed my lips, and concentrated on the task at hand._ C'mon, Ren. Think. What would I do if I were him? ...I'd probably start out with my opponent stealing the ball away from me, and I would let them score first. Just to see what they can do. Then, I would proceed to crush them without mercy. But, assuming he _does_ have the ability to copy me, he would probably like to use my own moves against me... So what should I do? Should I take the bait, and score first, possibly gaining the upper hand? Or should I let him score first, and throw him off..? I would probably choose the latter, but I have to do it believably, otherwise he won't get over-confident and screw up... _I hummed under my breath as my opponent drew closer and closer._ What to do, what to do... _I thought quietly to myself, slightly swaying from side to side._ My defense not only has to be strong, so he doesn't suspect my plan, but fast enough, so that he can't replicate it... Really, this is probably the worst guy I could face. _I raised both of my arms delicately, so that I was now in a more defensive position. Fixing my analytical stare on him, I decided to start my game._

 _I rushed him, and he clearly did_ not _expect that I would do that. He backed up a step, pondering what move he should do next. My eyes never left him. Haizaki charged around me, and I followed him, close enough that he knew I was there, but not in his line of sight. I kept my defense tight, and stuck to the outer corner of his blindspot like glue. It was like I was a wall surrounding the lane that wouldn't let Haizaki through. After a few more seconds of this, he turned around and looked me in the eyes._

" _You, are being very careful to stay where I can't see you…" His dribbling had no pattern as he spoke to me. "What do you know?"._

 _Grinning like a crazy fool, I got closer to him. "I know nothing. I'm just good at reading people." As I got closer, I could tell he tensed up a little. "And observation.". Haizaki blew out a sharp puff of air before slipping past me again. I popped up in front of him again. "And coming up with fairly decent hypotheses.". I got my defense all up in his grill again, and Haizaki grimaced, and jumped to take a shot._

 _I didn't stop him._

 _He was doing my bidding now._

 _I could feel my eyes light up, possibly making me look even crazier now._

 _As he took that shot, he looked down at me. "Why're you smiling? I just took the first points!" Confusion, irritability, and smugness, were all strewn across his arrogant face. Which made my next comment all the more sweeter._

" _Yes, you did." My words glide through the air like the currently soaring ball. "But from the minute I rushed you, this game was decided." The basketball had almost reached the hoop at this point. "I forced you to make this shot. And you didn't even know, until I just said it."._

 **SWISH!**

 _That beautiful sound was the final nail in his coffin. The look on his face as he came back down was one of sheer terror. Like he didn't expect that from me. I looked at him in pity. "I warned you to not underestimate me... Such a shame..." I shook my head, smiling on the inside. "Now there's nothing you can do to stop me." I probably had the most evil look on my face right now, but I could care less._ This motherfucker will pay for messing with Rin. _That was the only thought in my head at this point. Now that I knew my game plan, the only thing that I needed to focus on was how many points I should crush him with._

 _The basketball bounced along the ground, reminding me that I still had to go on the offensive. I saw Haizaki jogging over to play defense. "Now, it's my turn to show you what I can do." He spoke as he jogged past me._

 _I felt my mouth contort into the most evil smirk yet. I zipped behind me, to get the ball, and then I calmly walked towards half-court. "That, is my line." I commented as I crossed the half-court line. "You ain't seen nothing yet.". I didn't make myself any faster. I just approached him at a calm, leisurely stroll. I got about 2 feet away from Haizaki's face, turned to his right, and proceeded to walk that way._

" _What are you doing?". As expected, he moved to block me. My grin got even wider. I walked to Haizaki's left this time, and once again he moved to block me._

 _But I was ready this time._

 _As he moved to block me again, I kicked it into high gear. Cutting to my left at unbelievable speeds, I went around him. "What?!" Haizaki gasped in disbelief. He tried to get back to cover me, but the technique I used caused his feet to trip on each other, and he slipped. Down he went, shock sprayed across his face. I blew his brain up so hard, he forgot to watch what I was doing. All according to my plan. If he's distracted by something, and takes his eyes off me for even 1 second, I can use it to my advantage to zip around him to the basket. I charged the basket, and dunked the ball. From there, I had both my hands on the hoop, so I channeled my gymnastics training. Slipping my legs through the gap created by my arms, I flipped myself to soften my impact. My dismount was perfect._

" _I told you, Haizaki. You said my line for me." I made my face emotionless, so I could enjoy seeing him writhe in agony._

 _As if on cue; "Goddammit!" Haizaki grit his teeth. "It's not over yet. You're still gonna lose."._

 _I smiled the most bewitching smile I could manage. "Oh? I told you, the outcome of this game has already been determined. Do you wish to challenge fate? If you do, be my guest." I tilted my head to the side. "But, it won't end very well for you." And with that last comment, I raced back over to defense._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _The game is finished." Akashi announced, after taking hold of the basketball once more. "The final score; Ren: 21, Haizaki: 12. Shake hands!". Our hands met once more, and Haizaki opened his mouth._

" _How did you know that I could steal your moves?". He eyed me cautiously. "I never even mentioned anything."._

 _I smiled a pure genuine smile. "You said that I might have some moves you could use. I'm just really good at guessing, that's all, really.". I sensed that I earned a bit of respect from him._

" _Well then… Next time, I'll get you back!" Haizaki gave me a confident look, and our handshake ended. But just because our handshake ended, didn't mean that I was finished talking to people._

 _As Haizaki left, Akashi walked up to me, and clapped me on the shoulder. "You exceeded my expectations, Ren. I like it when people do that.". He gave me an honest smile, and I sensed that somehow I found a way onto his good side. "That move you pulled off the first time you were on offense… That was the Ankle Break, correct? Where did you learn to do that? I thought that only professional basketball players could do that, well, besides me of course.". He boasted a bit smugly._

 _I looked at him blankly for about 5 seconds, since I didn't remember what he was talking about. Then suddenly, it hit me. "Oh! Yeah, that's right! I did do that!" I replied very enthusiastically. "My oldest brother, Katai, taught me that! He plays basketball professionally! He got scouted about two years ago! He said that if I could learn that move in 48 hours or less, he would teach me basketball!"._

 _Now Akashi looked_ very _curious. "How many hours did you learn it in? And how old were you?"._

" _36 hours. Also, I was 9 years old. If I'd had help, I probably would've learned it faster.". I complained. I always hated that fact. Usually when I have help, I can learn stuff in about 3 hours. This took 12 times as long because I didn't have any help. It makes me feel stupid._

" _Huh…" Akashi mentally wandered off a bit, deep in thought. "Well, anyways, do you have any other special talents you would wish to share with me?"._

" _Hmm_ _… Well… Right now, my only talent is high speed running, but I'm working on my ball-handling and dribbling as well." I piped, eager to share information with such a nice, good-looking guy like him._

 _Akashi nodded, deep in thought once more, as he walked around me. "Ren." Akashi said to get my attention as soon as he finished his inspection of me._

" _Hm? What? What is it?" I was really hyper from winning against such a strong opponent, so I was acting like a psycho-happy Easter Bunny._

" _How would you react if I not only got you on this basketball team, but I made you Vice-Captain as well?". The expression on Akashi's face, told me he wasn't shitting me._

 _That took a few minutes to register. I blinked at him a couple times as my mind connected the dots. "...Wha? …..Huh? …...EEEHHHHH?!"._

.

.

.

 _That's right. That was the birth of Game Mode #1… Not to mention, my joining of Teiko's Basketball team..._ I thought, still watching the guys practice.

"Alright, guys! We're done for today! Go stretch and take a bath, cuz we'll be right back at tomorrow morning!" Riko's loud voice snapped me from my thoughts. They all let out a groan of relief.

 _Bzzt._

 _Bzzt._

 _Bzzt._

"Wow, speak of the devil… Akashi finally gave me his number… I'll plug it in later. I'm kinda tired right now, plus I need to talk to Rin.". I murmured, looking at the screen of my iPhone. "But, back to the problem at hand…" I started off towards Riko.

As the guys left, I tapped Riko on the shoulder. "Um, please don't tell me that I have to stay in the same room as those stinky, sweaty, boys." I wore my best pleading smile as I said that.

Riko looked at me with confusion written all over her face. "Your sister told me that you two were gonna share a room here during the camp.".

I let out a sigh of annoyance. "I should've known better. Thanks, Coach. Our room should be close to the guys' room. Rin likes to be near Kagami. Later." I walked off, lost in thought. _Goddammit, Rin. How am I gonna find our room, did ya ever think of that?!_. Just then, an idea hit me. _Why don't I just ask Kagami? He should know where Rin is! Yeah, let's go do that!_ I stopped to think about my situation more. _Wait. Do I even know where the guys are staying?! SHIT! Back to Coach then…_

Grumbling all the while, I trudged back to the gym to talk to Coach to see where the guys' room was.

.

.

.


End file.
